


Late Night Thoughts

by Bebe_Summer



Category: Skylar's Little Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Summer/pseuds/Bebe_Summer
Summary: This will probably just be a collection of my thoughts and small poems I may think of.





	1. February 19, 2021

**_TW: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_ **

_Nimbus_

_Her eyes told a story_

_A story no one could decipher_

_The grey orbs brewed up a storm_

_Angry and full of emotion_

_So much it caused tears to fall down her face_

_Much like rain racing amongst the window_

_But she lost this race_

**-Bebe_Summer**


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Banana Fish

_Sa-yo-na-ra_

How can I say goodbye? I can't even say it the right way without feeling as if I were being suffocated. They were the two people I had grown to love. People I have rooted for since the beginning. 

From the first jump to the final tears . . . I stayed. 

I sat with sobs escaping my mouth. 

I sat as I grieved for the fallen leopard. 

I sat as I thought of how they never got their happy ending. 

I sat as every last plot twist was presented. 

The thing about fictional characters is that it hurts more when they are hurt. Even more when they die. 

I read a lot time ago that the relationships we build with fictional charters are as real as the ones we build in "real life". Apparently out brains can't differentiate the two. So these "fictional characters" are as real as an actual person . . . at least that's what our brains think. 

For that, all I can say is one thing. Which is, fuck you. 

Knowing that they aren't real hurts more than anything I may ever experience. Knowing that Eiji never asked Ash to hold his gun at that bar . . . is heart-wrenching. Instead this fictional world is shared collectively by us. We all have witnessed the tragic love story of two soulmates. 

Two soulmates that story can never be altered. 

It has been engraved in stone. 

We are forced to come to terms with everything, even when we don't want to. The amount of tears produced from watching Banana Fish may be equivalent to all the water in the ocean. 

Maybe that's why it's so salty. Maybe that's why the beach is a place where one can feel at peace. 

Just maybe we can let go there. 

Throw our grief into the ocean and watch it be carried away by the tide. 

To be lost in the depths of the sea. 

Just maybe. 

**Bebe_Summer**


	3. Kindest Soul

My friend just died. 

He was the kindest person I have ever met. 

He was the type of person that you only meet once in a lifetime. I will never meet anyone like him ever again. 

Not that I want to. There will only ever be him. 

I just wish I had texted him sooner, I wish I didn't push it back so much. 

I wish he was still here. 

I would give my life for his at this very second if I could. 

He had so much more to live and I wanted to see what he would accomplish. 

It just doesn't feel real. 

None of this does. 


End file.
